Along with development of an electronics and communications industry, demand for a Light Emitting Diode (LED), an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and other flat panel display devices increases day by day. A development tendency of the flat panel display devices is lightness, thinness, shortness and smallness, a packaging technology with characteristics of high density, small volume, high installing freedom degree and the like is needed to meet above requirements, and thus, a Chip on Glass (COG) packaging technology emerges.
According to a COG, a driving chip is fixed to a display panel, the display panel is applied to serve as a carrier for packaging the driving chip, and a package pin on the driving chip is electrically connected with a corresponding package pin on the display panel by using an Anisotropic Conductive Film (ACF) in a pressing connection manner.